One Weird Instant Message
by EmilieJanePattinson
Summary: Bella Doesn't Know What's Hit Her, Until She Wakes To A Familiar Face. What happens when her life is turned upside down? Will she find her way back to little old Forks?. First Fanfic. R x R. IMPRINT STORY! Language! Don't Own Twilight
1. Conversation Arises

WolfyJake:) has signed online

LaBella has signed online

WolfyJake:) - heya bells

LaBella - uh hey.

jake i need to ask you something :S

WolfyJake:) - what is it hun :) ?

LaBella - erm well i know this is going to sound weird but i was 100% sure i saw something in my garden just a second ago. :(

WolfyJake:) - what do you mean you saw something?

LaBella - well i know for sure it was a person. but i just don't know who would be able to get into my back yard and also who would want to walk through the woods this late at night. do you?

WolfyJake:) - nahh i don't. erm you don't think it could be one of the wolves just checking up, cause you know they are running patrols ?

LaBella - i really and truly don't know. t seemed like they were waiting for something though. i just don't know what. i am really worried. my brain is totally frazzel'd and i cannot think.

WolfyJake:) - if you give me a minute i'll get hold of Sam. he woud know if any of the others are near yours.

LaBella - okay sure. just don't be long. i'm kinda worried.

WolfyJake:) - alrighty :). be right back.

WolfyJake:) has signed off.

WolfyJake:) has signed online

WolfyJake:) - hello bella

LaBella - Jake?

WolfyJake:) - No!

LaBella - come on i know thats you jake.

WolfyJake:) - i don't think so my bella. have another guess

LaBella - seriously jake that is so not funny.

WolfyJake:) - bella, bella, bella. you are so naive. try again!

LaBella - Jake! stop it! your scaring me.

WolfyJake:) - are you alone bella?

LaBella - No

WolfyJake:) - your liar. i can always tell when you lie. you blush.

LaBella - wait a second how can you tell i just blushed. what is going on?

WolfyJake:) - wouldn't you like to know!

LaBella - yes actually i would!!

WolfyJake:) - well i found your darling little wolves just outside of your house. they were coming to warn you of my return. but i don't think they made it far enough. too bad. but they did make a good meal, even with the disgusting woodsy smell.

LaBella - Where's Jake?!

WolfyJake:) - i will not hurt someone you _love _so much.

LaBella - please just tell me who you are.

WolfyJake:) - i'm .....................

WolfyJake:) has signed off.

WolfyJake:) has signed online

WolfyJake:) - hey bells, i couldn't get hold of sam but i'm sure it was nothing. you wanna come down to mine so that your safe or you want me to come up to yours?

LaBella - Jake? okay right you sick and twisted dumbass if you try and play me one more time then you are gunna get it and i mean it!!

WolfyJake:) - woahh woahh slow down there hunni, what are you on about?

LaBella - Jake? Jake is that really you?

WolfyJake:) - Yeah sure i'll put on my camera to show you.

WolfyJake:) is sending LaBella an invitation to share a video call **Accept** or **Decline**

LaBella has accepted WolfyJake:) 's video call

WolfyJake:) - See its just me. not will you explain what this is about?

LaBella - Well when you went . . . . .

WolfyJake:) - Bells?

LaBella - So then i started to worry you know cause i thought it was you but then . . . . . .

WolfyJake:) - Bella?

LaBella - but then he was telling me that he hurt sam and . . . . . .

WolfyJake:) - BELLA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

LaBella - what is it jake?

WolfyJake:) - Bella are you alone?

LaBella - Yeah why?

WolfyJake:) -Then who is that?

LaBella - Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dsfno b hmna hj;olsfam,.xccc

WolfyJake:) - BELLA. DON'T WORRY I'LL COME AND GET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LaBella - Goodbye WolfyJake:)

LaBella has signed off.

*************************************************************************************************************


	2. Awake In The Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with twilight.**

**A/N: I know that I haven't uploaded for this story in like forever. I have got such a great response for this story in particular. So I just want to thank you all for reviewing and adding this story as a favourite this story :D**

**I also want to let you all know that this chapter is short and is just a filler as it would be to quick to progress the story now. I hope you all like it.**

**x**

* * *

Awake in the Darkness

When I finally awoke I was surrounded by darkness. Nighttime. It must be nighttime.

It could have been hours, days, weeks, maybe months? I don't know, but I just want to get out of here. I gathered enough energy to lift my head up to look around the room. The light that shone through a small and very high window gave me just enough brightness to glance around the room. There was not much there, just a thick oak table in the corner and a small pine stool also stuffed away in the corner. The darkness seemed to pile upon me as I lay at the opposite side of the room. Suddenly a sharp light hit me and I had to squint at the brightness. Then came the voices.

"We can't keep her there all night, she is not an animal." said a very gentle and motherly voice.

"But she won't know who we are, she will run if we let her out and she can't do that. We need her. She is the chosen one. The special ingredient to our mixture." this voice was laced with concern and anxiety as she spoke to the other woman. The next voice shocked me the most. The voice I recognised the most.

"Well, she is my daughter and I was against the whole lock up in the first place. It should have been my choice what happened, but no, I got pushed to the back as per-usual. Now if you will excuse me ladies, I think it is time to explain all of this to my daughter." my mother told them. My mother? what the hell was my mother doing here? I needed answers, and I needed them now.

As the door was unlocked and opened again I saw the three figures that voices I had only just heard. One of the ladies was obviously my mother, but she looked different. She didn't have all of that excitement in her eyes like she used to, she seemed quite drained and angry. Her hair was the same deep blonde as it had always been, her eyes dark brown and her big full lips set in a permanent frown. She was dressed in an old cloak that matched the other three ladies. My mother had always been beautiful but her beauty seemed to shine now. The women to mum's right was a tiny bit shorter, proberly about an inch or so. She had deep brown hair a little bit like mine but with blonde highlights to it. Her eyes were an glassy deep blue colour and she also had full lips like my mothers. The other woman scared me the most. She was also very beautiful but her eyes were a deep red colour and the only creature that I had ever seen with red eyes was a . . Vampire. Her hair was reddish with little bits of orange that danced in the light that was shining through the door. All of their faces were perfectly angled and beyond beautiful.

They walked into the room and turned on the light. My eyes blurred again at the brightness but got used to it extremely quickly. They walked closer and closer to me every step they took and I got more and more nervous. I sat up as far as I could without being in any pain from laying down for so long. I glanced at all of them nervously awaiting for them to speak.

"Good morning sweetheart" my mother said to me. I glared at her but had to stop as my head pounded uncontrollably. I squinted my eyes as the pain got worse. I suddenly felt a shot of worry pierce through my body and then anxiety. Fear came next as I tried to control what emotions my body was giving me. I started to panic as these emotion were overcoming me faster and faster. I started to hyperventalate. My breath was becoming short very quick as I tried to get rid of the fear in my body, I was pertrified that I would not be able to calm myself.

Suddenly I smelt something. It was like a wet smell. Wet something. Wet, wet, wet, WET DOG! Jacob! Shit, did she get him too. My thoughts were runnig at a hundred miles per hour and my head pounded ferociously. I curled in on myself to try and stop the pain or at least ward it off somehow but it just got worse as the emotion flying around the room pounded down on me. A loud ringing sounded in my ears and it felt like my head was going to explode with all of the pressure on my brain. I finally drifted into unconsciousness.

My dreams were worse than reality as I was shocked with an onslaught of feelings of pain and terror. Until it just stopped. And everything fell into silence. Sweet, sweet silence. Something that I have thoroughly missed. I felt a soft and very warm hand on my cheek that shocked me from the darkness. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly not wanting to leave this comfort I was feeling just to go back to her. To them.

The hand brushed across my cheekbone a couple of times and I felt a warm tingle of electricity move through my body. My heart sped up and a light flush came to my face and neck. I was asleep and embarrassed. I slightly opened my eyes being cautious to what I might find waiting for me, but I was attacked with a bright light. It hurt my eyes so I shut them again and tried to squirm away from it. As I moved I felt a tug at my wrist and I suddenly felt clastophobic. I was tied down and I couldn't move. I needed to move. God please help me move. I started struggling with all the strength I had left in my system but it was no use. More warm hands came down onto my shoulders, head, legs and elbows trying to restrain me. And that's when I heard it.

"Bella, Bella please you have got to stop struggling. You are going to hurt yourself. Please Bella. You need to stop panicking and just take some deep breaths." This new voice was right by my ear. It was smooth and calm, but held worry and anxiety in the tone. His breath shot across my face and instantly calmed me. His smell was so intoxicating that I just had to open my eyes and face the light just to catch a glimpse of his face. I slid my lids open and the light shocked my eyes again. I blinked rapidly to get my eyes to recover. Soon they started to focus but I only saw dark shapes. I got scared that I was blind when a face came into my line of sight. Dark brown eyes stared into mine as I regained consciousness. I don't know how long I stared into those wide eyes but it seemed like an eternity. I wish it was.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, the second chapter of one weird instant message. Hopefully the next chapter will help give you all some indication of what is to happen next. I am hoping to start writing it this week but if it takes a while again them I am very sorry as I have my AS exams coming up.**

**x**


End file.
